starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:CC-2224
'''CC-2224', apelidado de Cody, era um comandante clone que foi designado ao General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi no final das Guerras Clônicas. Era o líder do 7º Corpo Aéreo, apesar de atípico tomara o comando do 212º Batalhão de Ataque. Cody foi designado comandante já que era um soldado leal e competente que sempre seguia as ordens. Este Comandante Clone era parte de um avançado sistema de treinamento do programa CAR (Comandos Avançados de Reconhecimento), identificados como Alpha. Sua preparação era tão boa que quando se encontrava sem armas lutava corpo a corpo. Também foi brevemente comandante da 501ª Legião, e uns dos maiores participantes durante a Libertação de Ryloth. Biografia Início da vida CC-2224 començo sua vida como uns dos incontáveis Oficiais Clones alistados para uma posição de liderança no Grande Exército da República. Começou sua carreira mostrando qualidades de pensamentos independentes e geniais que sempre instigaram grande curiosidade para os clonadores de kamino Guerras Clônicas thumb|left|150px|Cody na sua armadura fase um. Como líder da 7 Compania Sky, CC-2224 devia asumir o posto de comandante, designado a um general Jedi. Foi uma honra para ele ao descobrir que seria designado para o famoso Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. CC-2224 não participou da Batalha de Geonosis. Pouco despois disso estaria sobre o comando do Mestre Jedi Mace Windu durante a batalha de Skor II. Durante a invasão de Saleucami, Cody foi quem mandou os canhões abrirem fogo na concentração de edifícios separatistas em uma rápida tática preparada por Obi-Wan e Anakin Skywalker, na tentativa de acabar com as forças dróides ali presentes. Junto do Capitão Rex, foi o inspetor de postos de comunicações na Borda exterior, que serviam como conexões entre os mundos da República e Kamino. Também manteve vários mundos livres dos separatistas, e criou invasões maciças como a do sistema de Christophsis e a de Ryloth. Treinamento adicional Treinando severamente durante os meses que avançavam as Guerras Clônicas, CC-2224 foi temporiarialmente aleijado em batalha, de modo que foi posto por ordem em um regime de treinamento experimental, liderando pelo Soldado ARC Alpha-17, para aumentar o raciocínio independente dos comandantes clones. Com o sinal do seu fortalecimiento independente, 2224 se colocou a si mesmo o nome de "Cody", e começou a desenhar sua própria armadura, disponivel anteriormente unicalmente para os Soldados ARC. As modificações na armadura de Cody incluía uma mochila-a-jato pequena e manejável, uma antena de comunicação secundária e um visor noturno no capacete, um par de antenas, pequenas almofadas de proteção na sua costas e uma pequena ferramenta em uma parte de seu antebraço direito. Entre os mil comandantes postos no programa de treinamento de Alpha-17, apenas alguns foram atribuídos ao Esquadrão Sete, uma equipe de elite criado pelos melhores atiradores furtivos, peritos de demolição e fuzileiros do Grande Exército da República, cuja tarefa consistia em acompanhar os respectivos Jedi em qualquer missão que forsem atribuídos. Por sua performance, Comandante Cody e o piloto Odd Ball foram atribuídos o total controle do Esquadrão Sete. thumb|250px|Clones lutando contra as forças [[CSI|separatistas em Christophsis.]] Batalha de Christophsis Quando os civis do sistema Christophsis contataram o Mestre Jedi Yoda, a República invadiu o planeta, e Cody, junto com Rex, començaram a investigar os novos recrutas clones e descobriram que havia um soldado, dentro de suas linhas, que trabalhava para Asajj Ventress. Após uma curta investigação, os dois prenderam o traidor. Cody liderou suas tropas na batalha contra as forças dróides comandadas pelo General Whorm Loathsom. Ele estava junto de Obi-Wan quando o escudo separatista foi acionado e continuou lutando mesmo com o escudo ligado. Depois que Anakin Skywalker e sua nova padawan Ahsoka Tano destivaram o escudo, a vitória veio facilmente e o planeta foi libertado. Batalha de Teth thumb|left|250px|Cody enviando as guships. Após a Batalha de Christophsis, Cody e as tropas do 212º Battalhão de ataque acompanharam o General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi para Teth para ajudar o Skywalker e as tropas da 501ª Legião. Cody coordenou o assalto ao Mosteiro de Teth no guship Spirit da República . Cody e seus soldados rapidamente atacaram a plataforma de desembarque para ajudar Kenobi que já havia desembarcado para ajudar o resto da Companhia Torrent. As tropas rapidamente viraram o rumo da batalha. Inspeção a lua Rishi Depois disso, Cody levaria um grupo de clones novatos, junto com seu companheiro e amigo, e discipulo o Capitão Rex, para tomar de volta a estação de comunicações invadida pelos dróides de Grievous na lua Rishi. right|thumb|250px|Cody liderando os reclutas clones durante a batalha na lua Rishi. Rex lhe deu o plano para fazer os dróides abrirem a porta, pretendendo ser um dróide disfaçado de clone. O plano deu certo os dróides foram destruidos, para desgraça, do General Grievous (que estava orbitando a lua) irritado enviou uma invasão massiça para recuperar o posto de comunicações. Sem conseguirem notificar a República que a lua estava sendo atacada, resolverão destruir a estação com Tibanna líquido. Rex tratou de colocar um detonador para terem tempo de sair do posto antes da explosão, porém não funcionou. Shinie Hevy ficou no posto para fazer-la explodir porém falhou. Com as Forças Separatistas invadindo a base, Hevy fez um último sacrificio, detonando manualmente a bomba, destruindo o posto, seu sacrificio alertou a República da invasão, que ainda tinha contato com a estação. Ryloth thumb|left|250px|Cody e Wooley descombrem um campo de prisioneiros. Quando a eminência da União Tecnológica Wat Tambor, tomou o controle do planeta Ryloth, esclavizou a sua população, e o utilizou como rota para os sistemas próximos, o General Obi-Wan Kenobi se dirigiu junto com Comandante Cody ao sistema, depois de Anakin Skywalker ter acabado com o bloqueio separatista presente. Cody disser aos seus soldados que era importante ter cuidado com as propriedades dos Twi'leks, e não danificar seus lugares. Suas naves forão atingidas pelo fogo dos canhões de protóns pesados, e Cody e Kenobi dirigiram suas forças no bosque que tinha uma base Separatista. Despachou sua Companhia Fantasma, através da cidadela de Nabat, enquanto o restante continuo com Kenobi, ao espiarem o acampamento dróide onde operavam os soldados de Tambor descobriram um campo de concentração que tinha os twi'leks, os soldados clones Waxer y Boil regresaron con Numa, uma criança da mesma espécie, que falou a Obi-Wan sobre um túnel subterrâneo que levava para parte traseira da prisão do acampamento. Obi-Wan disser a Cody que criasser uma distração contra os dróides, enquanto ele e os dois soldados que haviam acabado de chegar, libetavam os prisioneiros. Cody dirigiu seus soldados da Companhia contra as forças de um dróide tático, criaram uma concentração de disparos contra os dróides que esperavam sua chegada, o tiroteo durou vários minutos, depois de volta, com poucas baixas, Kenobi já havia libetado os civis, e Cody, após destruir todos os soldados robóticos, criou um acampamento no centro da cidade, e o mesmo comandante táctico foi feito em pedaços pelos Twi'leks libetados. Logo, quando o general Mace Windu chegara, para conquistar a cidade capital de Lessu, Cody dirigiu suas canhoneras contra um escundo em um posto de energia, onde a fortaleza que protegia, se encotrava o líder Wat Tambor, e depois de várias dróides destrúido realizadas por soldados clones, a Alta Eminêcia da União Tecnológica, foi capturada. Mais tarde Cody lutou na Primeira Batalha de Felucia (Guerras Clônicas) thumb|250px|Cody e o [[General Jedi|General Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Estação Black Stall Cody foi com os Mestres Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Mace Windu e Cad Bane para a Estação Black Stall para recuperar o holocron contendo a lista de crianças sensíveis a Força. Foi-lhe dito para ficar na nave. Depois de Windu destruir o laser, a estação e as defesas revólver os jedi recuaram para a nave. A missão provou ser um fracasso, pois Bane escapou, porém, o holocron foi recuperado. Segunda Batalha de Geonsis Separatista Poggle o Pequeno criou uma nova fundição dróide em Geonosis. Cody fez chover Gunship, na zona de aterragem. Ele ajudou no resgate de Obi-Wan durante a batalha. Ele defendeu a zona de desembarque até os generais Mundi e Skywalker chegarem. Ele continuou lutando até o gerador de escudo desce. Então eles se prepararam para o assalto a fábrica. Destruição da fábrica Outras batalhas Nos meses seguintes, Kenobi levou Cody a dezenas de mundos distintos como: Kooriva, Praesitlyn, Rendili, Boz Pity, Aargonar, Cato Neimoidia, Maramere, Bomis Korri IV, Sarrish, Saleucami, Skor II e Christophsis, só por nomear aqueles poucos nos quais a batalha foi feroz. Cody e Kenobi desenvolveram uma pequena amizade despois de tanto tempo lutando lado a lado. left|thumb|180px|Comandante Cody em Sarrish. Em um esforço para acabar com a guerra, a República lançou um ataquer a Cato Neimoidia, o planeta natal de Nute Gunray da Federação de Comércio. Com a batalha cada vez mais feroz, o Esquadrão Sete e Cody, ajudado pelos Generais Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker, penetraram no interior das defesas dos separatistas dentro do complexo de mansões do Neimoidiano Nute Gunray. Mas não conseguiram capturar Nute Gunray, porém encontraram imformações de vital importância. Em sua pressa em abandonar o planeta, Gunray deixou para trás a cadeira mecánica, da qual (entre tantas informações importante que continha) a República foi aletada de um ataque Separatista ao sistema Belderone. A Batalha de Utapau e a Ordem 66 thumb|180px|Cody recebe a [[Ordem 66.]] O Comandante Cody recebeu a Ordem 66 diretalmente de Darth Sidious. Durante a Batalha de Utapau, o Comandante Cody liderou sua equipe para dentro da Cidade Pau, junto con o Esquadrão Parjai e muitos outros escuadrões patrulhando as áreas da cidade. Durante a batalha, encontrou o sabre de Obi-Wan Kenobi no chão, e pouco despois de devolvera recebeu a ordem 66. Logo depois, Cody se arrenpenderia muito daquilo. Enquanto Obi-Wan lutava ferozmente com Grievous em um duelo de espadas, Cody detectou as forças dróides. Foi durante a batalha que ele recebeu a Ordem 66, em uma via de um canal encriptado direta do Supremo Chanceler. A Ordem 66 qualificava Kenobi e a todos os demais Jedi como "Inimigos da República". Os primeiros pensamentos de Cody despois disto, foram de frustração e arrepentimento de devolve o sabre antes de receber a Ordem. Foi então quando Cody indicou aos AT-TE que atacassem o General Obi-Wan Kenobi, que ia montado sobre o reptilesco Boga, o disparo atingiu o animal que caiu morto, metros mas abaixo, a um largo próximo desde o acantilado. thumb|left|250px|Cody ordena a busca do corpo. De qualquer maneira, Cody muito interessado na exterminação dos Jedi, não convencido da suposta morte de Kenobi, enviou os Droides de Reconhecimento Arakyd Prowler 1000 dentro das catacumbas e rios da Cidade Pau. Despois de seguir a letra as ordens de Palpatine, reuniu os seus clones e destruiram imediatamente todos os dróides Separatistas, dado invadido a Cidade Pau, e o planeta Utapau para a República Galáctica, que em pouco tempo se tornaria Império. Os piores temores de Cody se tornaram realidade quando um de seus tenentes lhe informou que o caça persoal de General Grievous, que se encontrava intacto em uma das plataformas superiores, havia abandonado o planeta. Depois disso Cody convocou um alerta de emergência para que cercassem o planeta e buscarem a fragata que continha o Conselho Separatista, porém com a agitação da batalha, estes fugiram rápidamente. Armadura e Caractéristcas thumb|left|100px|Cody na armadura fase I. Despois do seu treinamento adicional que o fez mais independente, Cody personalizou sua armadura. Criou variadas versões diferentes. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, usou uma armadura Fase I de Soldado Clone, que continha um visor noturno, variadas antenas de comunicação, e tiras amarelas. thumb|90px|Cody na sua armadura fase II Depois, no final da Guerra, Cody era famoso por ter criado ao menos dois exemplares similares de uma armadura Fase II. Uma que continha pelo menos duas antenas de comunicação, e uma delas estava em seu hombro esquerdo. Com seus desenhos em armaduras, Cody finalmente desenhu um cinturão especial que continha uma pequena pistola blaster e um enorme Jetpack. Sua armadura de etapa tinha franjas amarelas. A outra versão da armadura de Cody, em Fase II, tinha outras espécies de listras, igual que duas franjas cinzas caindo desde a viseira do seu capacete. Este tipo de armadura, também teve uma pequena lâmina na parte superior da mão esquerda. Cody também teve características de símbolos imperiais, em sua armadura. Personalidade e traços Leal, Cody compartilhada camaradagem fácil com o General Kenobi. Em campo de batalha explorava as habilidades de liderança que lhe rendeu boa relação de ambos os clones e Jedi. s Cody era um soldado cauteloso e um estrategista brilhante. Ele era freqüentemente associado ao Capitão Rex com quem ele criou uma forte amizade. Cody especialmente possuía excelentes habilidades de combate corporal. Enquanto Cody tinha desenvolvido um sentimento de respeito por aqueles que o consideravam como um amigo, a sua lealdade à República foi a característica dominante do seu caráter (como era comum com praticamente todos os clones). A este respeito, ele realmente não se importava com os outros e só para obedecer a suas ordens, como pode ser visto quando a única razão que a Ordem 66 o irritava era porque foi dada depois de ter devolvido o Sabre de Luz a General Kenobi. Nos bastidores Comandante Cody, junto com todos os outros clones, foi dublado por Temuera Morrison, o mesmo ator que interpretou Jango Fett em O Ataque dos Clones, Andrew Chaikin no Revenge of Sith, André Sogliuzzo no Star Wars: Clone Wars Cartoon , e Dee Bradley Baker em Star Wars: The Clone Wars. O nome Cody é uma homenagem ao personagem de série cinematográfica Commando Cody, também conhecido como o Rocket Man, daí o seu jetpack. Em LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, Cody ajuda Obi-Wan Kenobi no confronto com Grievous. No final, Cody tem a sua blaster tirada de sua mão por Grievous, que posteriormente é morto. Kenobi usa a blaster do soldado caído para matar o general. No episódio da primeira temporada "The Hidden Enemy", Cody é erroneamente referido como um capitão de Kenobi, devido a uma mudança de script em que Kenobi foi originalmente conversando com o Capitão Rex. Aparições *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *The Hidden Enemy *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme / novela *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: segunda temporada *Rookies *Innocents of Ryloth *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Holocron Heist *Children of the Force *Landing at Point Rain *''Routine Valor'' *''Star Wars Republic 69: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *Guerras Clônicas Capítulo 22 *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Republic 77: The Siege of Saleucami, Part 4'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' novela júnior *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' Fontes *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 73'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *'' '' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' Categoria:Comandantes Clone troopers Categoria:Machos